


Wind Flower

by mutmutte



Series: Kuroko's Basketball' Slice of Life [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Slight Crossover with Eyeshield 21, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutmutte/pseuds/mutmutte
Summary: Aomine thinks the girl who sits beside him, Matsushima Yuki, is weird. It's rare for a girl to not fear him, but instead grab his attention and hold it. It's also rare for him to be comfortable with a girl  other than Satsuki. He didn't know whether to like it or not, but somehow, he can't (and don't want to) stay away from her.Matsushima Yuki wants to spend her first year of high school as simple as possible by playing American Football with her new team, roaming around Tokyo with her best friends, and making new friends.One day, her teacher decided to change seats and suddenly, she sit beside the infamous Aomine Daiki.(Previously post on a different account)
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki & Touou High Basketball Team Members, Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kuroko's Basketball' Slice of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920655
Kudos: 9





	1. April, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on KnB fandom so I'm sorry if they feel a little bit out of characters... and there will be a slight cross over with Eyeshield 21, not overtly so you don't have to familiarize yourself with it. I won't get to the more technical aspect of any sports because I can't really describe them well; this story will focus mainly on the characters relationship with each other instead of the sport competition aspect. Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for any awkward grammar, I hope I caught any mistakes during the editing process but eh.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, the title belongs to a song Wind Flower by Mamamoo, and the original characters belong to me :D

**Tuesday, April 7 th **

It’s only the first period of the second day of school, and Aomine Daiki is tired and bored already. He’s in a different class than Satsuki which is a blessing in disguise, because no matter how much he cares about his childhood friend, sometimes Satsuki can be a bit _too much_. Still, now he’s bored, didn’t know anyone else and he didn’t really want to make _friends_.

Especially because nearly everyone flinch from him and his scowl and his _height_ and sometimes he didn’t know why he’s still trying to socialize.

Suddenly, the classroom’s door opened and his homeroom teacher walked in. He introduced himself as Miyamoto Taro, and after a few minutes of typical day-one-of-school introductions, Daiki tuned out the chatter and stared out of the window, cloud-watching. Only after a continuous sound of chairs being dragged across the floor makes him turn his head and he watches with a scowl how every one of his classmates stands up and introduces themselves.

_What a drag._

After a few dozen minutes, the person beside him stands up and introduces himself. Daiki watches in interest because from his stature, this person is _definitely_ an athlete. With that toned arms, he’s either play volley or basketball, but if it was the latter he didn’t really recognize him. So maybe they never met before. Yes, Daiki knows he’s bad with remembering people, but he’s not _that_ bad, honestly. Murasakibara is worse.

“Good morning! My name is Inaba Toshio, I just moved from Osaka and this is my first time in Tokyo. I played American Football in my middle school as a Receiver. Nice to meet you!”

Daiki can definitely hear a Kansai accent and he suppressed a snort. Looks like Inaba just arrive in Tokyo and haven’t spent the time to curb his accent. Also an _amefuto_ athlete, eh? He didn’t really know the sport because Teiko didn’t have an _amefuto_ club. He spends way too much time playing basketball to care about other clubs anyway.

A few seconds of silence after Inaba sit back down and Daiki realize that it’s his turn now. Sighing, he stands up and smirk a little. A few students flinch, makes him smirk wider.

“Yo. My name is Aomine Daiki, from Teiko Middle School. I play basketball. Nice to meet you,” he drawled, then sit backs down quickly. He can hear the murmur and words like ‘ _generations of miracles’_ and _‘monsters’_ , but he’s way past caring about those stuff. He doesn’t care about the wide eyes full of contempt and fear, especially from his _opponents_ who gave up as soon as they saw him on the court.

In the end, the only one who can win against him is himself.

Time goes by and Daiki doesn’t particularly pay attention to the lessons. When the bell rang and people rush out to buy some lunch or start chattering with others, Daiki stands up and walks out. If he walks fast enough, he can buy some bread and banana milk from the cafeteria and search for a good place to hide (or sleep) before Satsuki can find him and nag about something.

The roof looks promising enough.

Daiki held back a sigh and continue walking forward.

It’s only the second day of school, and he’s already bored and tired.

* * *

It’s only the second day of school, and she’s already can’t wait to meet her new team.

Matsushima Yuki smiles so wide her neighbor desk shuffles restlessly, but she pays no mind. She’s a little bit sad that she’s not in the same class as her two best friends, Iseki Shou and Niwa Shiori, but maybe it’s for the best. The first and last time they’re on the same class, their homeroom teacher begs the staff to separate them on the next year. At least, the three of them may branch out and find some new friends.

Who knows? Maybe they’ll finally get their first boy(and girl)friend.

When the bell rang indicating the start of lunch period, Yuki stands up quickly and walk to the back of her class. Unconsciously, she turn her body sideway so her _very tall_ classmates aka Aomine Daiki could pass through, but she didn’t really pay attention to him. Her destination is the Receiver, Inaba Toshio. To think that there’s someone in her class who play _amefuto_ too!

“Hi!”

The boy in front of him, still seated, looks at her bemusedly. His light brown eyes are peering at her curiously, wanting to know what she wants with him. But there’s no impatient or contempt on his stare, so Yuki just smile brightly.

“Hello, Matsushima Yuki-san, right?”

Yuki bobbed her head. “Yup! And you’re Inaba Toshio-san, the Receiver, right? I’m playing _amefuto_ too! Nice to meet you!”

“Ah,” Inaba-san smile a little bit. “Yes, I play. I also join the team at yesterday’s club registrations. Did you, Matsushima-san?”

Yuki smile get wider. “I did too! Oh my, it’s nice to have someone from the same class going on the same club. And please don’t use - _san,_ it’s too formal for me.”

Inaba-san frowned a little. Inwardly, Yuki cringed. She knows her bubbly persona when she meets a stranger weirded out some people, but she hopes she’s not going to alienate someone who might become a new constant to her life for the next year. Especially because, hopefully, the two of them will be on the _amefuto_ team’s regular and will be in close contact for more than a year.

Aih, this is why she only stick around with Shou and Shiro. Those two already know her quirks and never put off by it, because they also know she’s familiar with _their_ quirks and didn’t put off by it.

“Ah… so Matsushima-chan, then? Then please forgone the – _san_ from my name too.” Inaba-san _–no,_ Inaba-kun finally replied, and Yuki smiled giddily. So not putting off by her, good to know. “By the way, what’s your position?”

“Quarterback, but I can also play as receiver or kicker. My kick is not stable enough to be on the first string, unfortunately,” Yuki answered cheerfully. Inaba-kun was from Osaka, right? So he wouldn’t be too weirded out by a female _amefuto_ player.

Hopefully.

“Wow, but it’s still good enough, right? Sadly, I can only play as receiver. I hope the position is available on the regular team, though. I heard that there’s a few vacant position because the team is small and the third years cannot play anymore.”

She’s right! “I hope so too. Today is the first meeting, right? After school?”

“Yes-“

“YUUUUUUKIIIII, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?”

Ah, that damn Shou. Always making ruckus. Sighing, Yuki turn her body towards the class’ door and there was her two best friends. Already embarrassing her on the second day.

Yuki turns to Inaba-kun, her face already shows her embarrassment and apology. “Ah, I’m sorry, Inaba-kun, it seems like my friends are waiting for me. Maybe we can talk again after school before the club’s meeting?”

Inaba-kun didn’t seems all that disturb by the commotion in front of the class (because Shou is still making some ruckus, calling her name because he know she’s ignoring him) and just smile as wide as her before standing up.

“That’s ok, Matsushima-chan. I too need to find my brother, he forgot his bento again. See you later!”

Walking back to her desk to retrieve her wallet and phone, she continue to ignore Shou’s voice. Only until she walks to the door and meet the mischievous eyes of her best friend she finally said, “I don’t know you,” with a deadpan voice.

“So mean, Yu-chan!”

“Let’s go, Shiori, before he embarrass us again.”

“You’re the one that making us wait, Yuki. I _hope_ you’re embarrassed.”

“So mean, Shi-chan!”

“Don’t call me that.”

* * *

“Don’t _forget_ to meet us in front of Shiori’s class after the school ends, ok! That means you can’t make us wait for you _again,_ Yuki. We won’t fetch you this time.”

“That’s a lie.” Yuki said automatically, but then she sigh because _of course_ Shou will bring that up again. “And yes, yes. I heard you the first few dozens, you know.”

“I know for sure that you’re exaggerating, Yuki. Shou only said that at least half a dozen times.”

“Shiori! I thought I’m your friend first,” Yuki pouted, more so because she can hear the laughter on Shiori’s eyes, even though her face was still cold and unreadable as ever.

“There’s no such thing as ‘ _I’m your friend first’_ in this trio. If that’s the case, Shou will always be the _chopped liver_.”

“ _HEI!”_

The three of them laugh and expertly ignoring the stare that follows them. _What an interesting sight we make,_ Yuki thought, because she knew her two best friends are _very_ attractive and with a polar opposite personality. Iseki Shou with his attractive face and cheerful smile, tanned skin coupled with warm dark blue eyes, short curly grey hair, and friendly personality. He’s too tall for his own good, a respectable 184 cm, with a slim but toned body that shows his athletic side. The girls usually flirted or at least friendly with him because after being friends with two girls for years, Shou _at least_ has his courteous side. The guys either hate him or want to be friends or want to be _him_ because he’s popular with the girls, but also because he can talk about nerdy things and academic things and sport things with anyone and everyone. Sometimes even serious talk like politics. His only ‘downsides’ are his loud voice that even after eight years still makes Yuki startled, and his obliviousness to his touchy-freely tendency. Also, he’s messy in a way that was typical to a teenage boy. Still, Yuki is very fond of this boy and hopefully, high school will be a good experience for Shou.

Meanwhile Niwa Shiori who stood 168 cm tall walks calmly beside her, her shoulder-length straight black hair with green highlight is a contrast with her pale skin and slim body, was dubbed as the ‘ _Ice Queen’_ of their year even though today was only their second day. She’s rank number one on the entrance test and broke a record for the highest score. Yuki can’t help but admire and envy her best friend, because she knows for sure that Shiori hardly need to study seriously to obtain that score. Shiori always looks cold and uncaring, with poker face that nearly no one can read except those who knows her for a very long time, because unknown to many, her emotions can be easily read through her dark red eyes. Yuki knows that her quiet tendency steamed from a necessity, because Shiori can be blunt as hell. Sharp and witty words can leave wounds that was hard to heal, and that’s one of the main reasons why Shiori only speak when it’s necessary or when it’s only the three of them.

For her… well, she can’t really say that she’s unattractive per se, _but_ she’s not as beautiful as her two best friends for sure. She’s shorter than Shiori by two centimeters, which she hates _so very much_ and makes her pray every day that puberty haven’t leave her yet until she’s at least as tall as Shiori. Her midnight wavy hair is mid-back length wise, and she put it in a half-ponytail because this morning she’s too lazy to French braid it like usual. She’s tanned, but a shade lighter than Shou because the two of them has played _amefuto_ together since middle school. Watching other girls and their light skin makes her a little bit self-conscious, but she tried very hard not to think too much of it. She’s fine the way she is, and she’s not faking it. But sometimes…

Eh. Better stop thinking like that, especially with Shou and Shiori beside her. Yuki swears that her two best friends can actually read her minds and it’s scary when they know when she start to feel insecure about herself.

Just like what she thought a few seconds before, she can see from the corner of her eyes that her two best friends eyeing her thoughtfully. She frown at them, silently commanding them to just _ignore whatever insecure thoughts they heard_ and not making any ruckus. They rolled their eyes, though Shiori is way more subtle than Shou, before they nodded.

Sometimes, Yuki wondered whether or not her two best friends are secretly twins that was separate at birth. There are times when they’re so alike and in synch it was downright _scary_.

Finally, they arrive at their destination aka the first year corridors. The first class they encounter was Shiori’s class because she’s on Class 1-1. Saying goodbye to the quiet girl, both she and Shou then walk to Class 1-2, Shou’s class, talking about their new _amefuto_ team and Yuki’s new found team mates on her class.

“Wait, you said Inaba, right?” Shou ask his friend, frowning in deep thought as he tried to remember this morning’s introduction. “I think I also have an Inaba in my class, Inaba Kenji… and guess what? He also plays _amefuto!_ What a coincidence!”

“Really? Oh my, this is interesting. Do you know his position?”

Shou shake his head. “I don’t know, I didn’t ask… I’ll ask him before the teacher came.” He then stops walking as they arrive at his class. Smiling widely, they said goodbye while bickering and then Shou walks inside his class, answering some greetings from his classmates. Yuki watch Shou makes friends, happy that he’s happy, then walks quietly to her class, Class 1-3.

She’s concentrating too hard on her thoughts that when she enter her class, she unintentionally bump into someone’s back. Grimacing slightly, an apology already on the tip on her tongue, she lift her face to look up ( _so tall!_ ) to the person –boy- she bumped.

Her dark green eyes clashed with a dark, blue, stormy eyes.

And for a few seconds, everything’s at a standstill. The intensity of his stares catches her breathe and makes her tongue-tied. Yuki never meet anyone with eyes like him, and in a moment of insanity she thought that she’ll never find anyone like that again. But a few seconds pass, and she blinks a few times before saying, “I’m sorry, Aomine-san.”

The boy that she now identifies as Aomine Daiki-san only frown harder. They still stare at each other until the bell rang and reminds Yuki that they’re still in front of the room. Shaking her head slowly, she once again murmurs an apology before continue to walk to her desk. From the back of her head, she can feel his eyes following her movement but when she sat down and look back at him, he’s already on his way to his own desk on the very back of the room. His presence fills the entire room, making some people unconsciously shudder in caution.

To think that he’s only, what, fifteen and already has a presence like that?

What a boy.

She can’t wait to get to know him.

Now, how to makes friend, again?

* * *

Daiki watches the girl who bumped him from his desk with keen eyes. The perks of sitting on the back of the room, he could watch other people on his class interact with each other. He might be an idiot, sometimes, but it’s not like he’s unaware of his surrounding or unobservant. He just prefer to hide it, especially because being known as a scary-idiot-that-become-a-monster-when-he-plays-basketball has its perks. People lend their homework or notes to him when he frown, stutter in the face of his growl when they tried to talk to him, and avoid him when his arrogant side replace his lazy side. Good to make people back off and stop being overbearing.

But… that girl. He cannot erase the green eyes that meet with his, unblinking and unflinching, with an intensity that can match him. The girl is weird, he decided. This is the first time in more than two years a girl can bravely meet his eyes without fear or cautious. Daiki didn’t know whether the girl, Matsu-something, just someone fearless or oblivious. Maybe the latter, but his feelings strongly point towards the latter.

Interesting.

But has the potential to become troublesome.

Ah, he just has to wait and see. Maybe if he’s becoming arrogant or scary enough, the girl will leave him alone.

Hopefully.

* * *

**To be continue**


	2. April, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori-ojousama (12.27)   
> Because you know what will happen when you lie and get caught.
> 
> Shou-chan (12.28)   
> so i just need to not get caught, right?
> 
> Shiori-ojousama (12.28)  
> I taught you well.
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.29)  
> I leave my phone alone for a few minutes and look what happened!  
> HYPOCRITE.

**Monday, April 13 th**

“Matsushima-chan, do you want to practice pass with me for ten more minutes?”

Yuki raised her head to look up to Touou’s resident wide receiver, Watanabe Satoru from Class 2-1. Watanabe-senpai was the team’s temporary quarterback, but on the second day of practice, the easy going second class informed her that he’s glad to have a ‘proper’ quarterback because honestly speaking, he’s more comfortable with the wide receiver’s position. Yuki just glad that the team accepted her easily, a fast difference from when she was in middle school. It also helps that she’s not the only girl on the team.

It’s a shocking day for her to meet Koizumi Misaki, a fellow first year and the younger sister of her idol, Koizumi Karin. They were awkward for a while, with her being a chatting buddy of Koizumi-chan’s older sister, but after an evening of heart-to-heart, they become a close team mates. Maybe someday, Yuki can call her a close friend.

Being an _amefuto_ athlete is hard enough without being a _girl._ Yuki was thankful that at least, last year (and again, this year) one of the strongest team in Japan also has a girl quarterback. It helps with the public and school’s opinion. Slowly, her team in middle school accepted her especially after she brought them victory when the main quarterback got injured.

Now, though, she can play her beloved sport with a team that accepted her from the very start.

Smiling widely at her _senpai,_ Yuki stood up and fix her hair into a messy bun. She reaches for her helm while Watanabe-senpai’s fastening his. A few seconds later, an _amefuto_ ball fly towards them and in a quick show of skill Watanabe-senpai catches it without taking his eyes off of her.

“Only ten minutes ok, senpai? I need to go back to class quickly because I forgot to finish the last question of Physics’ homework…”

Yasuda Haru, the team’s captain and also lineman, overheard their conversation and give their newest quarterback a death glare. “Again? You’re supposed to do your _home_ work at _home,_ Matsushima-chan!”

“Don’t bother, Captain. She’s always like that ever since elementary school,” Shou drawled from his positions on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. “I don’t think a few scolding from seniors will change her way of life regarding homework. After all, she _always_ finishes it before the class started, and without copying another’s, so we call it a win,” he added with a breathless voice that can be heard by others. Shou reaches for another bottle of water that was being distributed by the manager, Shimamoto Masako, and promptly thanking the pretty red-head second year. Shimamoto-senpai just smiles and start chatting with another senior and a fellow running back, Kitagawa Masashi.

Shou watches his best friend practice with the wide receiver from the ground, still relaxing his legs. It’s been a while since he ran this much. The extra practice is killing him, this is their first morning practice after all, but he’s enjoying it so much. To run and play with a new team is exhilarating but also making him nervous because nearly everyone is new to him. But the second years are very kind to them first year, guiding them into a cohesive unit even only after a week of practice. There’s still occasional fumbling, but not as bad as the first day.

The novelty of being able to play on the same field as his best friend hasn’t faded even after a week and Shou has a feeling that he will still feel that way until they play their first official match. It’s okay, though. Shou can hardly wait for it.

* * *

“This is the girls’ sports team shower room’s key… Are you sure you’re ok to go there without me?”

“It’s ok, Shimamoto-senpai! Besides, it’s not like I’m alone, I’m with Koizumi-chan here.”

Shimamoto-senpai eyed her two _kohai,_ but sigh in resignation because even if it’s only been a week, she knows that the two are not careless, especially with something as important as the shower room’s key. Waving them away and reminding them that the school starts in forty-five minutes, she starts tidying up their club’s room and updating some training menus, the chattering of her fellow team mates soothe her.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Koizumi-chan walk in a comfortable silence. The way from _amefuto_ ’s club room and the girls’ shower room is short, and they’re pretty tired from the morning practice, so Yuki welcomes the silence. In a way, it’s different from the silence she’s used to get from being with Shiori, but not unwelcome.

“Matsushima-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know why the shower room for girls’ team is only one when the boys have several? The basketball team has their own, same with soccer, volleyball, baseball, tracks, and swim teams.”

“Ah, that’s because the overall members for girls team is way smaller than the boys, they decided to just make a big one for all of the sports,” Yuki answered. She knows this because she ask the same thing to their manager on the first day of practice. It make sense, actually. With the exception of _amefuto_ and baseball, other sports has their own girls team but with a small number of members, making it easier to just put them on one big shower room. It’s also more secure, in a way. Strength in numbers and all.

“Hmm, that’s quite true.”

When they walk through a corridor that will leads them to the shower room, they meet the basketball team members. Yuki thought that they must’ve recently finish their morning practice. Exchanging polite nods with the senior, Yuki’s eyes found a familiar blue eyes and for a moment the world becomes quieter. The next seconds, they exchange small nods and walks to the opposite directions.

“You know him?” Koizumi-chan’s keen eyes didn’t miss the interactions, and for a moment it feels like she intrude a private conversations even though the exchange is only a few seconds long.

“Yeah, he’s my classmate. Aomine Daiki.”

“Hmm,”

Yuki feels Koizumi-chan’s stare from the corner of her eyes but she pays them no mind. It feels strange to be comforted by a short staring contest, but that’s what she feels when her eyes meet Aomine-san’s. She didn’t really know what _that_ means, and she feels like exploring them right now is not the right time.

Maybe one day, she will know and understand. When the time is right.

* * *

“We have a girl’s _amefuto_ team?” ask Susa Yoshinori, the team’s small forward. He thought they only have a boy’s _amefuto_ team, and a small one to boot. But the two girls they met back then definitely wear an _amefuto_ jersey, and it looks like they just finish their morning practice like them.

“Nah, they’re part of the boy’s team.” Wakamatsu Kousuke answered. He said it with such a normal voice that the others are taken aback by his voice. Is their center sick?

Susa blinked at his _kohai._ As far as he knows, Wakamatsu only interested in basketball. “Whaaat? How can a girl plays on a boys’ team? And how do you know about that?”

“There’s no rule that prohibit them to play on a boys’ team, stupid!” Wakamatsu answered with his usual loud voice. Some members relaxed slightly when they heard the familiar loud voice. They thought the center got sick! “I know about it because my younger brother just become their newest regular, along with three others. Two of them are girls, also first year.”

“Eh? Two out of four new regular are girls? Interesting,” Imayoshi Shouichi added. Interesting, indeed. And the way one of the female player lock gaze with their newest regular…

Daiki, on the other hand, just walk quietly. If not for the fact that he lost a bet to Satsuki, he won’t be here attending the morning practice. He never thought that Satsuki can be this cunning. Argh, he skipped breakfast and now he’s hungry. He can’t wait to go back to class and eat some of the food from Sakurai’s bento. He want to skip the morning class, but that means no food from Sakurai.

Also…

He didn’t know that the girl from his class is a part of Touou’s _amefuto_ team. She didn’t look like it. She’s not tiny, per se. A tall girl, at least as far as being a Japanese, with a body proportional to her height. Her black long hair, usually being let down or at least done in a half-ponytail, now in a messy bun. Her chest is also not that flat… D cup at most. But she didn’t look like someone who plays sport, let alone an intense, violent, and bloody sport like _amefuto_.

Not that it really matters to him.

Just… interesting.

It’s been a while since Daiki found something interesting. He just never thought it would be a girl that reawaken his curiosity side.

“They’re a first year, eh? Do you know any of them, Sakurai-kun, Aomine-kun?”

Sakurai, predictably, blinked in panic and starts babbling, “I’m sorry! They seems familiar, but I don’t really sure… I’m sorry for not remembering!”

“Tch,” Daiki decided to answer _this_ one question from their Captain because he has a feeling that if he withhold any information about this, the next practice he attend will be more hellish. “One of them is our classmate. Matsushima. It’s a shame you don’t remember him, Sakurai. What kind of classmate are you? It’s been only a week and you’re already forgetting your classmate,” he can’t help but tease his classmate and fellow regular. Deep _deep_ down he kinda respect the smaller shooting guard for successfully becoming another regular despites being a first year. His three point may never reach Midorima’s level, but he’s still good.

But he won’t admit it to anyone, ever.

Besides, it’s more fun to tease the brown-haired boy.

“Eh?! I don’t realize it… I’m sorry!”

“I’m disappointed, really, Sakurai.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Not your damn fault,” Wakamatsu grumbled, sending a nasty glare to the blue-haired boy. “Just shup up and stop apologizing.”

“Sorry!”

Daiki knows his hot-headed senpai _knows_ that he love to tease the apologetic first year, so every time they’re near each other the center will send him a glare. It will evolve into a nasty one if Daiki decided to show his asshole and arrogant side. His senpai is really easy to rile up.

It’s fun. Teasing his senpai is a good way to pass the time.

The team slowly walk to the main academic building, and then they disappear into their respective class. Daiki absent mindedly change into his indoor shoes and walk lazily into his class. Besides him, Sakurai also walks quietly, trying not to bring any attention to himself.

“Oi, Sakurai.”

“I’m sorry! Yes?”

“You bring a bento for breakfast, right? I want a bite.”

“I bring them! Sorry!”

“Tch, stop apologizing. Just give me the food.”

“Sorry, I will!”

Daiki send a glare to the brown-haired boy, and Sakurai yelped in fear. Tch, he knows that it’s only been a week, but his fellow classmates still fear him.

The rest of their walk to the class was spend in silence.

* * *

Yuki arrives at her classroom fifteen minutes before the bell rang because she spend ten minutes searching for a warm coffee from any vending machine on this school and only found it on the second year’s floor. She promptly sits down on her desk in the middle of the room and opens her Physics homework. It’s not like she didn’t know or understand the material, it’s just... easier for her to do the work near deadline. It motivates her to do better in a span of short time.

The adrenaline is addicting. Yuki knows this is a bad habit to have, especially if she still have them in college, but she can’t really stop. At least she never did it if she has a group work.

Again, Yuki feels a pair of eyes watching him, but after a week in the vicinity of it, she kinda used to it. It’s not like the stare is making her itchy or weirded out. Technically harmless.

The downside of this situation is that she can’t stare back at him because he’s in the back of the room. So unfair.

Just after she’s done with her homework and drank the last bit of her coffee, the bell rang. “Aih, just in time,” she sigh in relief.

“It’s a bad habit to have, you know.” She heard a voice from her left, another thing that she’s now getting used to. Inaba Toshio’s face greet her, and she answer his smiles readily.

“Toshio-kun! You and Kenji-kun didn’t come to the morning practice… are you both ok?” She then becoming aware of the existence of dark shadows underneath Toshio’s eyes. His skin was paler, too, and he seems fidgety.

“Yeah, Kenji got sick last night, and our parents are out of city for work until next week. He keep me up all night, and I need to take care of him because his fever spike this early morning so I can’t come to the practice,” Toshio-kun frowned, obviously still worried for his sick twin, before sitting down on his desk. Just a day after their first meet, Toshio-kun change his seat to the one on her left that was previously empty. She’s glad for his company.

Before she can reply, their teacher come and promptly making the whole class quieter. A cheerful “Good morning!” from Miyamoto-sensei seems to lift up the class’ mood, but it promptly crashed down again when Miyamoto-sensei shocked the whole class by changing their seats through lottery. After a few grumbling and protesting, the students gave up because even after only a week they learned that if their Miyamoto-sensei wants them to do something, one way or another they will do it regardless of their feelings for the task.

Yuki stood up and walk to the frond of the class, rummaging her hand on the ‘special’ bowl that contain the paper with number of her seat, then choose one before showing Miyamoto-sensei the number being printed on the paper.

“Ah, it’s on the second row from the back and second seat from the window. A good seat, Matsushima-san, lucky!” Miyamoto-sensei told her cheerfully, and despites being a bit soured by the fact that she has to move, she still answered her sensei’s smile with her own before thanking him and going back to her previous seat. Thankfully, she hasn’t bring out anything from her bag except her Physics homework so she moved quickly to her new seat. True to her sensei’s word, it’s a good seat.

The seats besides her, the one next to the window, is still empty so she could gaze outside and cloud watching. A few minutes later, her sight is being blocked by a familiar tall, tanned skin and blue hair boy. Blinking with confusion (because she can’t believe her luck!) Yuki’s eyes found a familiar blue eyes and she smiles widely.

“Good morning, Aomine-san. Please take care of me.”

Aomine-san just frowned at him, but Yuki didn’t drop her smile. In fact, she can feel it widen a little bit. With a growl, the boy answered, “Drop the – _san,_ Matsushima. It’s too damn formal.”

Chuckling to herself, she nodded. “Ah, ok, Aomine-kun.”

Yuki can see Aomine-kun’s left eyes twitch in annoyance. Inwardly, she cheered her luck. Now, how to make friends with the scowling basketball player…?

But before she can say anything else, she sees the familiar figure of Toshio-kun from the corner of her eyes. Again, she blinked in confusion when her new friends occupied the empty seat in front of Aomine-kun. Then, another girl with timid face sits in front of her. Yuki believe her name is Saeki Mai, Shiori’s acquaintance from the Kyūdō club. Sending another smile to Toshio-kun (and incidentally, Aomine-kun) Yuki tapped Saeki Mai’s shoulder.

“Hi!” she waved her hand briefly, ignoring the girl’s startled face. “You’re Saeki Mai-san from the Kyūdō club, right? I’m Matsushima Yuki, a friend of Shiori. Nice to meet you!”

Saeki-san blinked for a few seconds, before she stuttered, “A-a, nice to m-meet you too, Matsushima-san,” in a small, soft voice that makes Yuki secretly swoon.

“Nah, just call me Matsushima-chan, Saeda-san,” Yuki informed the timid girl, trying to minimize her chirpy tone as to not scare or startled her. She’s so cute!

Also, she’s someone that Shiori can tolerate, so that’s definitely a plus.

Just before she opened her mouth to ask Saeki-san to eat lunch together, their math sensei walk in, making her groan.

Ah, she’ll ask her later, then.

* * *

> **Chat room: “The Three Crazy (Idiotic) Musketeer”**
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.10)
> 
> _Is it ok for me to ask some friends to join us for lunch?_
> 
> Shou-chan (12.10)
> 
> _pay attention to the teacher, yuki!_
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.11)
> 
> _You didn’t answer my question!_
> 
> Shiori-ojousama (12.12)
> 
> _Yes they can. Obviously._
> 
> _And Yuki, stop playing with your phone and pay attention to the teacher._
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.15)
> 
> _But it’s only fifteen minutes before lunch, I’m bored._
> 
> _Besides, it’s only Physics._
> 
> Shou-chan (12.18)
> 
> _only you call Physics ONLY._
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.20)
> 
> _It’s not my fault I learn Physics easier than you, Mr. I-can-learn-any-language-in-three-months!_
> 
> Shou-chan (12.22)
> 
> _i need more than three months to learn a language!_
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.22)
> 
> _NOT THE POINT_
> 
> Shiori-ojousama (12.25)
> 
> _Lying is bad for your health, Shou._
> 
> Shou-chan (12.26)
> 
> _i’m not lying! but why for ‘my health’?_
> 
> Shiori-ojousama (12.27)
> 
> _Because you know what will happen when you lie and get caught._
> 
> Shou-chan (12.28)
> 
> _so i just need to not get caught, right?_
> 
> Shiori-ojousama (12.28)
> 
> _I taught you well._
> 
> Yuki-Yuki (12.29)
> 
> _I leave my phone alone for a few minutes and look what happened! HYPOCRITE._
> 
> Shiori-ojousama (12.30)
> 
> _The bell just rang. See you soon._

* * *

“Saeki-san, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch? We usually change the locations every few days to familiarize ourselves with the school’s ground.”

“I-is it ok-okay?”

“Yes, I already text them to make sure you’re welcome by them,” Yuki waved her phone, “So? You can join too, Toshio-kun, Aomine-kun—eh wait, where is he?”

“I’m sorry, but Aomine-san is already outside!” She can hear the voice from the back of her desk. Promptly, she turned around and see a familiar, if a little unknown to her, figure. “I’m sorry!”

“No need to apologize… Sakurai Ryou-san, right?” Yuki feels like she saw this boy before, maybe this morning when she and Koizumi-chan met the basketball team? “You’re Aomine-kun’s teammate, yeah?”

Sakurai-san just nodded frantically. “Yes, I’m sorry, yes.”

Ah, another person with quirky habits. An apologetic person, maybe?

“Nah, you don’t need to apologize,” Yuki waved at him with the hand still holding her phone. A vibration from the phone indicating an incoming message that Yuki knows for sure is from her best friends. “Now, you guys wanna join?”

“We’re not intruding, right?” Toshio-kun checked once more, receiving a rolling eyes from Yuki.

“Nah, it’s time for the three of us –I mean me, Shiori, and Shou—to find new friends. Come on! I think today Shou wants to check the garden in the back, there’s this one huge tree that can shield us from the sun and the grass is soft…”

Chattering quietly, the four people walk outside the class room, when they meet Shiori and Shou. It was awkward in the beginning, but soon Shou’s friendly personality can even make the timid Saeki-san more comfortable around them, and reduce Sakurai-san’s apology. The most surprising event for Yuki is the fact that Shiori chattering comfortably with Toshio. But Toshio’s calm and patient personality match well with Shiori.

At least, Toshio didn’t mind Shiori’s sharp tongue.

Operation: Make New Friends, Succeed!

* * *

**To be continue**


	3. April, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems like we’re going to be school work’s partner for the next few months,” Yuki told the teen calmly, still sipping her coffee. “Lucky me, lucky you.”
> 
> “As long as you did the work and didn’t drag the score.”
> 
> “There’s a reason why it was a partnership, Aomine-kun. Don’t expect me to do all the work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the chat, Yuki’s name is whoever her chat partners named her on their phone, while the partner’s name is what Yuki named them of her phone. Aka: Yuki-Yuki is Yuki’s name on Shou and Shiori’s phones, while Shou-chan and Shiori-ojousama are Shou and Shiori’s name on Yuki’s phone. ALSO! I definitely made up the dates for any basketball or amefuto competition, because they didn’t put it on any canon. I did this because as the writer, even I got confused with the timeline (,_,)

**Thursday, April 16 th**

> **Private Chatroom: Beloved Otou-san and Yuki-chan**
> 
> Beloved Otou-san (04.46)
> 
> _Yuki-chan, I’m sorry but it seems like they have some crisis at work that needs my attention ASAP so I’m going there now._
> 
> _There’s extra money on the counter for your lunch, I forgot to make the rice or prepare the fish so it seems like you can’t make your own bento._
> 
> _Sorry again, honey. See you at dinner._
> 
> Yuki-chan (06.11)
> 
> _Otou-san, why didn’t you wake me uuuuuup_
> 
> _I can help prepare breakfast for you!_
> 
> _By the way, good morning, otou-san!_
> 
> Beloved Otou-san (06.20)
> 
> _Aaa, you looks like you need your sleep, Yuki-chan. I know you’ve been training hard for the spring tournament._
> 
> _Good morning to you, too. No morning practice?_
> 
> Yuki-chan (06.22)
> 
> _Nope, but I’m going to run with Shou._
> 
> _In fact, there he is._
> 
> _He says hi!_
> 
> Beloved Otou-san (06.23)
> 
> _Hello to you too, Shou-kun._
> 
> _Ok, be careful and don’t forget to lock the apartment._
> 
> _Have nice day, Yuki-chan, Shou-kun. Also, please sends my regards to Shiori-chan._
> 
> _And don’t forget to eat something before you go to school!_
> 
> Yuki-chan (06.31)
> 
> _Will do, otou-san!_
> 
> _Have a nice day <3_

* * *

“Wait, so tomorrow we’re going to have a practice match with Edomae Fishers? Weren’t they one of the team who advance to the semifinals on last year’s autumn tournament?”

“Nah, tomorrow we’re going to play against Seiho, they’re also a pretty new team so in terms of strength we’re even. Depending on the result, we’re either going to play against Fisher on Wednesday or Thursday next week,” Toshio-kun drawled from his desk, his eyes intent on the _amefuto_ magazine in front of him. “And for the Fishers, they may proceed to semifinals but they lose to Gunmen. They’re good but not _that_ good. They have a weakness in passing.”

Yuki frowned, watching the cloud from her desk freely without anyone blocking the view. Aomine-kun still haven’t arrive yet, and it’s fifteen minutes until the start of their day. The usual for him, then. “Well, Gunmen is famous for their passing, so of course they would win against Fishers.”

“They also beat Devil Bats.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Yuki _adore_ Devil Bats team, ok? They’re the underdogs of last year’s tournament. Also, Hiruma Youichi is her idol alongside Koizumi Karin aka the only female quarterback before her. She didn’t care that people regards him as the demon, he’s such a wicked and cunning quarterback.

“Ano, I’m sorry, excuse me,” Yuki turned her head when she heard Sakurai-san’s voice. It’s such a rare thing for him to ask something first, so she wants to give him her entire attention.

Her new friends are cute. She can’t believe her luck, sometimes.

“Yeah, Sakurai-kun?”

“I’m sorry for asking this, but I don’t really understand… could you please explain about _amefuto_ tournament? Sorry!”

Yuki let out a startled laugh. “Nah, it’s ok. Why, you want to watch?”

Sakurai nodded shakily, “Y-yes, if I could. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine if you want to watch. It feels good to have someone who cheer on us,” Toshio-kun joined in on their conversation, apparently done reading his magazine, “But I think our and your tournament start on the same week… am I right, Kono-kun?”

Kono Hikaru is another first year who manage to become one of Touou basketball team’s first string, even if he’s not on the starting line. He sits behind Aomine-kun, on the corner of the room, so sometimes he was overlooked because even though he’s tall, _no one_ is taller than Aomine-kun. He’s also skinnier. He has a quiet and relaxing presence, totally different from his persona on the court because he’s definitely an aggressive small forward.

“Not really,” Kono-kun answered with his calm voice, “Our Inter-High preliminaries begins in three weeks, last week of April. How about you, Inaba-kun, Matsushima-chan?”

“Our Spring Tournament begins on the first week of May, so maybe you can come and watch us, Sakurai-kun,” confirmed Yuki, feeling her blood boiled in excitement at the thought of finally being on an official tournament again. “Only three teams have the opportunity to advance to the Kantou Tournament. Thirty-six teams divided into two blocks. It’s going to be tough, even if the spring tournament was deemed less important than the autumn tournament. I just hope this year we can at least play until semifinals.”

“That sure you’re going to lose?”

The addition of another voice startled Yuki, Toshio-kun, Sakurai-kun, and Kono-kun. The four of them automatically move their head to look at the newcomer.

“Ah, good morning, Aomine-kun,” Yuki greets the blue haired teen who only hummed before sit on his chair and slumped slightly. His eyes looks tired, as if he didn’t sleep at all last night. But after more than a week in his vicinity, Yuki slowly realize he’s just that lazy.

“And no, we’re not _that sure,”_ Toshio-kun answered the unspoken question. Weirdly enough, Toshio-kun is one of the very few person, besides Yuki herself, who didn’t react badly to Aomine-kun’s presence. Yuki deduce that it’s because they used to such strong presences on the field. They _did_ play _amefuto_ after all. _“_ The one who won Christmas Bowl last year is a new team with limited team member, not a veteran with dozens of members. But teams from Tokyo are strong, we hope we’re trained enough to face them and win.”

“Giving up before the end of the game is pathetic, no matter how hopeless you are.” Aomine-kun drawled with a deep voice, making a few students near them shivered in caution, “Even so, do your fucking best because winning is everything.”

* * *

Hearing people talks about sports other than basketball usually bored Daiki, but now he listened to his classmates discuss a few things about _amefuto,_ a sport that never before catch his attention. All he knows about Touou’s _amefuto_ team is that they’re fairly new, so they didn’t have big achievement yet.

Bored, bored. He wish he’s on the rooftop now, taking a nap, but Satsuki ordered him to not skip class on the first month or she’ll burn his early Horikita Mai’s collection that she held hostage.

On one hand, he hates that Satsuki still nags and _cares,_ but on the other hand, if she leave him then he’s left with only his thought as his companion and he knows that it’s a bad, bad thing so he’s grateful for her persistence. At least now he didn’t feel as empty and bitter as the last few months at Teiko.

“It’s a good thing that the third year cannot play anymore,” Matsushima said, “because if I have to face Kid-san that even _Hiruma-san_ cannot defeated, I need to do something drastic.”

“Like what?” Inaba ask the raven haired girl, frowning.

“I don’t know, just _something._ ”

“Hmm, maybe you should play chess or shogi, to hone your strategic mind.”

“True, true. Most of the quarterback are second years who had more experience on the field. I need to up my change against them. Hngg, I can play both but I don’t know anyone who can also play.”

“A-ano, sorry for interrupting, our captain, Imayoshi-senpai, play both… Sorry.”

“You want her to face our Captain, Sakurai? Really?” Not that he will admit it, but Daiki agree with Kono. Matsushima may be weird, with her inability to _fear_ him, but facing his captain that even Daiki sometimes feel a sliver of fear? She’s going to be eaten alive.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to—Sorry!”

“What’s wrong with Imayoshi-senpai? I admit he’s a little bit scary, and the way he played on court is mesmerizing and chilling, but I’m sure he’s not that bad.” Matsushima sounds confused, and that makes Daiki even more sure that if the girl meet his captain it’s going to be a disaster. Either the good kind or the bad kind.

“It’s… hard to describe him.”

“At least he’s not as bad as Hiruma-san,” Inaba added, “That boy literally blackmail the Tokyo Governor last year. The yakuza on Kantou Region fear him.” What kind of _high schooler blackmail the Tokyo Governor?_ Daiki can’t believe what he’s hearing now. To think that for him, Akashi Seijuurou is the epitome of crazy and powerful teenager…

“Wait, you know how Imayoshi-senpai played, Matsushima-chan?” This time, Kono is the one who ask the weird girl.

Daiki really think the girl is weird. She’s pretty, but not insanely so. Her body is good but not like a model. He can see the muscles from the last (and first) time he saw her wearing her jersey. He knows for a fact that she’s almost as lazy as he is regarding homework, but he also never hear her copying others. But from that first day, something about her just grab his attention. Her lack of fear? Her ability to see him in the eyes? The emotions that he can see on her eyes, the curiosity and playfulness? Or the fact that she treat him like a normal person, without regarding him as a _monster_ even though she must’ve seen him played before?

Maybe she did that because Daiki never really irritate her. For being a girl, she’s surprisingly easy going and not screeching loud, no matter how much he teases her. The other girl, the one who sits in front of her, only blushed read and become a stuttering mess every time he did that to her. Their other classmates, on the other hand… It’s a good thing Daiki used to Satsuki’s loud voice.

Hhh, all of this thinking about things that was not basketball makes him tired. It’s easier to just let instinct take over instead of thinking things.

“Oh yes, last year I watch Touou’s game on the Winter Cup,” Matsushima answered, her voice not loud but still grab his attention, “I actually love watching sports competition. _Amefuto_ obviously, basketball, volleyball, baseball, martial arts, soccer… even Kyūdō. More so if Shiori’s the one competing. As long as it’s near, I probably watch it with Shou. Except for things like Christmas Bowl… even if it was far away I’ll watch it.”

“Hmm, so you _can_ play basketball?”

“Haha, why so eager? You have many sparring partners, right?”

“N-no, I mean—“

“Chill, Kono-kun. Yes, I play basketball. Not very good, though, but I’m good at passing and shooting three point. Maybe because I play _amefuto_ too…”

Daiki perks up a little bit from the information before settling down again, absent mindedly watching the clock on the wall. One more minutes…

Before the conversation can continue, the bell rang. Daiki release a sigh. Thursday first period is Japanese History, and while it was his favorite subject, he hates the way the teacher seems to drawn out his voice and making him sleepy.

Not even thirty minutes after the class started, he fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki watches from the corner of her eyes the form of her sleeping classmate. Sometimes, she really envy Aomine-kun’s ability to fall asleep fast, anywhere and everywhere, and his capability to wake up as soon as a teacher called his name. It’s useful. Especially for boring classes like Biology. She, after all, only has a limited amount of paper to be doodled on.

Her eyes found the clock and she notes that she still have forty-five minutes before lunch break. Sighing again, she refocus her attention to her classmates that caught her attention since day one. A few days of observation and Yuki feels like she learns a few things, but not that much because the very first thing she learned about Aomine Daiki is that he’s a private guy. Oh, he put a front of being loud and brash when he wanted to or acting perverted when someone show him an idol magazine, but except for fact that he’s from Teikou Middle School and part of ‘ _Generation of Miracles’_ , his best friend is Momoi Satsuki from Class 1-1, Horikita Mai the Idol is his beloved, and he’s the newest ace of Touou’s basketball team, no one really knows anything about the blue haired boy.

Aomine-kun rarely talk to his fellow classmates except Sakurai-kun and sometimes Kono-kun, and if he did, he’d more or less tease them to amuse himself. Yuki can’t help but think that some of the teasing are funny, and she likes to banter with him for amusement too. She knows to not take what he says seriously or react carelessly, because after years of being friends with Shiori and Shou she had develop a pretty thick skin and selective hearing, and also learn how to manage her temper. Aomine-kun either spend his lunch with Sakurai-kun, eating half his bento, or going somewhere. From her talk with Sakurai-kun, he rarely attended morning practice, and the times when he came to their evening practice, it always ends up with more members’ resignation because they feel like they can’t keep up with the ace.

In a way, Yuki feels bad for her classmate. No challenge is also bad, yeah? Yuki strive to be better, to _win_ against stronger opponent, to run across the field with desperation and hope to score just one more touchdown, to gain more yards. From Kono-kun’s story of their practice matches, some people just stop trying every time they play against Aomine-kun, very sure of their loses. That in a way, she thought, makes Aomine-kun even more arrogant and indifferent against many things.

When Yuki met his eyes before, she always mesmerize by the dark blue color that feels cold and intense, but now she wants to see it burn with passion and excitement. She hopes that one day, she could see it.

Ah, now she wants to get to know him more. But she feels rusty because she didn’t really know how to begin a new friendship (relationship?) especially to someone as elusive as Aomine-kun, also because she didn’t have many friends in the first place. Her middle school classmates didn’t really count because none of them really reach out to her after they started attending high school…

So. About befriending Aomine Daiki.

Surely, she can just try to talk to him?

She did befriend Toshio-kun, Sakurai-kun, Saeki-chan, and Kono-kun by her own, and naturally so. Eating lunch with Shou and Shiori certainly help her cement the friendship…

Aih, why did she feel uncertain now?

Maybe Shou and Shiori will know the answer.

* * *

“You’re overthinking things again, stupid.”

Yuki pouted when she heard the respond to her plight from Shiori. Yes, she tends to overthink things, but did she really have to point it out so bluntly?

From the deadpan stare she got from the other raven haired girl, she did.

Besides her, Shou’s laughing not-so-quietly. If not for the fact that they’re both at their favorite café where the employees have pretty much adopted them since their first visit three years ago, they will be kicked out for sure.

“B-but! You know I’m bad with making friends!”

“What are we, chopped liver? We’re your friends!”

“We’ve been friends for more than seven years,” Shiori pointed out, sipping her ice tea calmly, “Some research said that after seven years, you’re pretty much going to be friends forever.”

“Great, now I’m stuck with you two girls.”

“Then go find other boys to play with, Shou-chan!”

Yuki pouted before drinking her cold Americano, wincing at the bitter taste but still chug her arguably favorite drink. Shiori makes face at her while drinking her ice tea. This is a familiar situation for them, because their drinking choice will forever be the source of their argument. At one time, Shou actually watch them argue while eating chips. It’s the one time they agree to cut their argument sooner and gang up on Shou.

Before the arguments could escalate, the front door of the café opened and a familiar pink haired girl stepped in. Because the position of their table makes them pretty much able to see the in-and-out going of the café, they notice the girl quickly. The unique hair is also helps. Yuki knows her, or at least heard of her. Momoi Satsuki from Class 1-1, Shiori’s classmates and the childhood friend of Aomine-kun. Also apparently, the manager of Touou’s basketball team first string.

Just before deciding whether or not she want to call her name, Momoi-san turns her head and lock her pink (???) eyes with them. And then wave cheerily.

“You’re friendly with her, Shiori?” Shou asked, sipping his ice chocolate while waving back.

“She’s interesting to talk to.”

‘ _Interesting to talk to’_ pretty much Shiori’s code to ‘ _she’s intelligent and I love exchanging thoughts with her’_ , so Yuki and Shou take it as ‘ _yes, we’re friends’._

Yuki grinned. “Why don’t we invite her to sit with us because this place is pretty much packed?”

Shiori just blinked slowly. “Suits yourself.”

“I’m going to order another coffee. D’you want something, Shou? Shiori?”

“Ooooh, more cheese muffin please, Yu-chan!”

“Matcha mille crepe cake, please, Yuki. I feel famish.”

“You skip lunch again, Shiori?” accused Yuki while standing up, already familiar with Shiori’s habit. “Did you even eat lunch when we’re not eating together?”

Shiori just sips her ice tea calmly.

Heaving a huge sigh, Yuki walk to the cashier and place their order to Matsui-kun, the cashier of the day. After chatting up a bit, Yuki then walk to Momoi-san who wait for her order to finish on the side counter, giving her a small smile.

“Hi, Momoi-san from Class 1-1, right?”

Momoi-san gives her a wide smile. “Hi! Yes, and you’re Matsushima Yuki, right? The one who sits beside Dai-chan?”

Yuki chuckled a bit when hearing ‘ _Dai-chan’_. What a cute nickname. “Heh, true. Just call me Matsushima or something, no need to be so formal. Hey, you want to sit with us? Seems like the seats are full.”

Yuki didn’t know that Momoi-san’s smile could be that wide. With an enthusiastic nod, she said, “Yes, please! And oh, just call me Momoi-chan. I hear a lot about you from Dai-chan.”

That… was unexpected.

“W-wait, Aomine-kun talked about me? We don’t interact that much in class, haven’t even eat lunch together yet with others!”

Momoi-chan’s eyes twinkled with delight. “Oh yes! He thought you’re weird because only you react his teasing with _more_ teasing, so he pretty much baffled with your reaction. He also said that you’re an _amefuto_ player, friendly with everyone, drink coffee every morning, and nearly as lazy as him. That’s all! But because Dai-chan rarely talks about anything or anyone else except basketball and Horikita Mai, for me that’s a lot of information.”

Heaving a sigh Yuki shakes her head, but weirdly enough she feels happy that Aomine-kun talked about her to his friend even though to only complain (maybe?) about her quirks. Before she says anything else, their orders are finish so they take them and walk to Yuki’s booth at the back of the room.

“You’re here often, Matsu-chan?”

 _Matsu-chan?_ The nickname is… unusual, but not unwelcome. She feels oddly charmed. “Yeah, since our middle school. I think the employees and Goro-san, the owner, had decided to adopt us. So don’t be surprise if one day we’re the one behind the counter.”

Momoi-chan just laugh until they reach their booth and greet Shou and Shiori. Before long, the four of them chatters with each other like old friends, especially when Shou works his charm in making Momoi-chan more comfortable with them. They talked about Touou’s sports club, then comparing tournaments between basketball and _amefuto,_ before moving to k-pop of all things while Yuki and Shiori sips their drinks and chip in to add somethings occasionally.

For the first time in a while, Yuki didn’t need to join the conversations and can quietly listens to them. Momoi-chan didn’t send her a confused glace for her quietness, just automatically assume that it was normal for her. Yuki herself didn’t feel the need to add something, she can just ‘recharge’ for a bit. She’s thankful for Shou’s existence, though, because she kind of observed already that Momoi-chan is someone’s friendly and want to strike up conversations with people she wants to be or already familiar with, but because Shou’s there to fill the void, Yuki didn’t have to.

They exchange phone numbers, with enough adamant from Momoi-chan that makes even Shou blinked. But then when they –aka Shou and Shiori– tattled to Momoi-chan about Yuki’s dilemma in befriending Aomine-kun, the pink haired girl just squeal happily and demand for them to be her friends too.

“It’s a good thing for Dai-chan to have more friends! Thank you, Matsu-chan. Here my phone number, in case you want to talk or even complain about Dai-chan. Trust me, you’ll do that even if you have a huge amount of patient.”

Yuki accepted the phone number with good humor. When the sky get darker, they part ways with the promise to spend lunch together some time.

All in all, it was a productive and enjoyable evening.

Also, Yuki finally got another girl friend!

* * *

**Friday, April 17 th**

The answer to her dilemma came from something simple yet unexpected.

“I apologize for disturbing you, Matsushima-san,” the class representative, Shiba Miho told her before the first period begin, her voice stiff and her posture radiate hostility. Yuki knows that some people in her class dislike or indifferent with her because of her quirks or her laziness or even her decision to join the _amefuto_ club, and usually she doesn’t really mind their attitude, but. It’s after morning practice, their beloved captain are unnecessarily brutal, and she haven’t drink her coffee yet so Yuki just grunted and motion for Shiba-san to ‘ _just get on with it’_ and didn’t pretend to be polite one bit.

With a frown, Shiba-san said, “Miyamoto-sensei ask me to pair the students in class for school’s work for every classes—“

“Yeah,” cut Yuki, finally able to open the can of her warm coffee, “I know. It’s for every work that needs to be done not in group. Who do you want me to be paired with?”

“Ano…” for the first time, Shiba-san lost her hostile demeanor and look at her with a little bit uncertainty, “it was Aomine-san.”

Ah.

Because Aomine-kun’s… personality, some people steer clear from the blue haired teen. Yuki eyed the empty seat next to her. Five more minutes until the bell rang, and the basketball player is not here yet. As usual.

Maybe this is the answer to her dilemma.

“Yeah, I’m okay with that,” Yuki told Shiba-san, “but be sure to ask Aomine-kun too.”

“What is it?” a calm yet deadly voice can be heard from the back of Shiba-san, and for a moment that startle Yuki. She didn’t see the tall boy, didn’t even _feel_ him. So he can be as silent as he is loud. Interesting.

“It seems like we’re going to be school work’s partner for the next few months,” Yuki told the teen calmly, still sipping her coffee. “Lucky me, lucky you.”

“As long as you did the work and didn’t drag the score.”

“There’s a reason why it was a _partnership,_ Aomine-kun. Don’t expect me to do all the work.”

She got a dark glare that was being ignored pointedly. Both of them seems to have forgotten about Shiba-san that slowly walk backwards from the, unfortunately for the class, familiar scene of Aomine-Matsushima bantering.

“So you want me to do my work.”

“Precisely. Even if it’s bad, at least you do your fair share of work.”

“Hoi! Who says that my work is going to be bad?” Aomine-kun’s left eye twitch. It seems like, every time he got annoyed, restless, or impatient, his left eye twitch. How cute.

Yuki gives him a wide grin, finally finished her coffee. Ah, welcome back, sanity. “Umm, experience?”

“Tch,” Aomine-kun slump in his seats, “I’ll show you ‘bad work’.”

“Please don’t,” Yuki tease the lazy teen, “I don’t need summer class and neither do you, Mr. Ace.”

“Shut up.”

Before they can continue, the bell rang. Yuki let out a quiet laugh, “save by the bell, it seems.”

“Damn.”

Yuki look at Aomine-kun for a while, making the blue haired boy frown. “What?”

“Can I ask for your phone number?”

A smirk. “How forward.”

“Not that!” Unexpectedly, Yuki blushed. Aomine-kun blinked confusedly at her, maybe because of the reaction.

Huh.

Weird.

“Just so we can make plans about homework, stupid,” Yuki mumbled, before heaving a sigh and picking up her phone. “Here. Hurry!”

“Yah, yah.”

They exchange their numbers, and when Yuki give back Aomine-kun’s phone, their fingers touch for a few moments. They watch each other, noticing the others’ expression, but both found that the others’ didn’t unwelcome the accidental touch.

Just after they take their hands back, the teacher came in.

Yuki smiled slightly, taking comfort from the small touch.

* * *

> **Private Chatroom: Aomine-kun and Yuki, Matsushima**
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (13.02)
> 
> _Don’t forget the presentation in two weeks._
> 
> Aomine-kun (13.11)
> 
> _what presentation_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (13.12)
> 
> _Japanese history_
> 
> _…I forgot the topic_
> 
> _We’re doom~_
> 
> Aomine-kun (13.17)
> 
> _tch_
> 
> _fine_
> 
> _…I know what I want to do_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (13.18)
> 
> _THANK GOD_
> 
> Aomine-kun (13.20)
> 
> _u owe me_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (13.22)
> 
> _Banana milk?_
> 
> Aomine-kun (13.23)
> 
> _y_

* * *

Seeing the one-word message, Yuki laugh.

And then proceed to send a meme.

What a good day.

Here’s hoping today she win their practice match, and have a good weekend.

Ah, she can’t wait!

Now, how to survive being partnered with someone lazier than her…?

* * *

**To be continue**


	4. April, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dai-chan! Don’t surprise us like that!”
> 
> “Tch, I went here to escape from loud voice, Satsuki.”
> 
> “We can move, Aomine-kun,” Matsu-chan said, sitting down a few feet from the laying blue haired teen, “or do you want to join us for lunch? You know I always bring more than enough to share to anyone who wants a bite.”
> 
> “Hnggg, it’s cheating that you already know my weakness,” Dai-chan grumbled, sitting up and sliding closer to Matsu-chan, completely ignoring Satsuki and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the amefuto teams are from on Eyeshield 21, and some are from Kuroko no Basket but because I didn’t really know how to named teams, I mentioned them with their school only.

**Wednesday, April 22 nd**

“You nervous?”

Yuki shakes her head minutely, before thinking it better then nodded. “It’s been a while since I play against a team as strong as the Fishers. They have our weakness.”

“What was it?” Kono-kun ask from his desk, munching on a sandwich. “And can we watch? The practice match starts at 5.15, right?”

“They’re good at defense. Our team of defense and offense are the same, a one-platoon system. Let’s just say that we’re used to play offense and we’re better at it… but thank God I’m not the one who lead defense on official match because honestly speaking I didn’t have enough experience. And yes, you can watch. But I thought you have evening practice today? Aren’t Inter-High Preliminaries starts next week?”

“Sorry, our practice today finish at 5.30, so we have enough time to watch the game. I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, Sakurai-kun. Thank you.”

“Sorry –I mean, you’re welcome! Sorry.”

Yuki brooded for a while, poking at her bento while listening to those who sits near her chattered about the competitions. A tanned hand suddenly appear in front of her and pick up a fried _gyoza_ from her bento, startled her for a bit before she settled down again. This is a new development, started this Monday, but one that she thinks she’ll get used to fast enough.

“Aomine-kun, if you want one you can just _ask_ , you know?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

She gives the blue haired teen a deadpan stare before picking up another rice balls _._ She only manage to eat a few more before giving up and give the rest to Aomine-kun, who frown at her. “Why the fuck didn’t eat as much as usual?”

“Are you going to deny free food?” Yuki raised her right eyebrow, expertly dodging his question.

Aomine-kun’s indignant reply is basically a textbook answer. “Of course not!”

“Then eat! I know you rarely bring bento of your own,” Yuki force the bento into his table.

With a grunt, he takes the bento and says, “Tch, weirdo.”

Yuki snorted. “I am.”

Aomine-kun paused the chopstick halfway to his mouth. “Why are you agreeing with me? You should be angry or something.”

Finally, Yuki laugh. Their conversation is absurd, Aomine-kun didn’t even stop eating her food, and their seat neighbors didn’t even bat an eyelash on their interaction.

“I know for a fact that I _am_ a weirdo, Aomine-kun. You only stating fact, not saying something insulting.”

Aomine-kun only hummed, still chewing on his (her) food. Yuki sip her coffee contently.

“If you drink more coffee instead of milk, you’re going to stunt your growth.”

“You tell me I’m short?”

“Of course. Especially compared to me.”

“Everyone’s short compared to you, Aomine-kun. Duh.”

This past few days is a series of good days for Yuki. They may only chat on the phone that one time during lunch on Friday, but now they talk to each other normally –or as normal as possible, with them evolve into bickering after a few sentences. But theirs was… refreshing and new. Bickering with Shiori was full of sarcasm and wit, double and triple entendre, and sharp words. Yuki used to get angry fast, slower than Shou but still faster than Shiori, with anger burn bright and hot but then the flame will burn out quickly. Bickering with Shiori tempered that impulse, making her more thoughtful and not taking things to heart. Now, she can laugh at insults thrown at her, rarely getting worked out over petty or hurtful but meaningless words.

Meanwhile, bickering with Shou brings back her temper, because both of them are used to each other so they didn’t really as careful as with others. They still reign the flames, but with Shou, Yuki can let out her bad habit of cursing more freely. But her favorite was watching Shou and Shiori bicker, because they’re as different as night and day but somehow they never ruined each other; they get along well and their friendship is as strong as it should after being together for eight years.

Yuki always thought that the three of them balance each other nicely. One with temper burn bright, fast, and long last like a lava; one who burn slower, shorter, and sometimes ice cold instead of fire hot; and one with a cold temper and even colder flame, the most dangerous one because after all, ice burns as painful as flame. But they rarely explode with anger anymore, not to each other since their fifth year of elementary school, and not to anyone else since their second year of middle school. Thank God they have learnt to grow up.

Now, with Aomine-kun, they feel… playful. From the very start, Yuki knows that Aomine-kun is not easy to get angry, but he’s lazy, careless, and very sure of his prowess to the point of arrogance. His words hurt because he doesn’t care the impact of those words to others. He also love to tease so much to see others’ reaction to his tease, especially when he’s bored. That’s what their bickering is, a way to ease his boredom. Not that she minded a bit, no. In a way, it also her way to interact with him. Plus, their classmates seems to regards Aomine-kun as not ‘hostile’ anymore because he still bicker about meaningless thing with a girl without resorting to violence, and that makes them tuning their fear and wariness down a few notch.

“Matsu-chaaaaaan!!!”

Yuki raise her head to look at the source of that loud voice, that now she identifies as Momoi-chan’s, and gives her a cheery waves.

“Momoi-chan! Come in, come in!”

Momoi-chan walks fast to her desk and promptly giving her a hug. Yuki automatically hug her back even though it was the _first time what goes on?_

Not that she’s complaining about it, because for the past few days she lack hugs from her best friends especially Shou, but they just recently know each other, right?

But then Yuki remember Shou, and his tendency to hug her or her arms two days after they become friends, and shrugged.

Some people are wired like that.

“Satsuki what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Mou, Aomine-kun, don’t be so rude! You’re going to scare Matsu-chan away!”

“You’re the loud one here! And Matsu-chan? Since when did you become cozy with her, Satsuki?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know~”

“Fuck you!”

“Don’t be so crash, Aomine-kun! And why are you eating Matsu-chan’s lunch? Eat your own!”

“She’s the one who gave them to me!”

“Lieeee! You love to bully people to give them food to you!”

Yuki blinked confusedly as both Aomine-kun and Momoi-chan continue to bicker with each other, then slowly turn around to face Sakurai-kun who look at them in fear. Instead of asking him and making him more nervous, Yuki turns to Kono-kun.

“Are they always like this during practice?”

“Worse,” Kono-kun emphasize, already taking out his headphone to listen to some music to drown out the bickering, “and more physical because Momoi-chan usually hit Aomine with his magazine when he’s sleeping instead of running around.”

“Huh,” blinked furiously, Yuki shrugged and instead of thinking too hard she decided to just slump against Momoi-chan –who still hug her—and enjoy the two childhood’s friends bickering. She still didn’t know why Momoi-chan visit her class. Maybe to see her by her own accordance, or maybe Shiori ask her to visit. But she’ll ask her again, after Momoi-chan done ‘talking’ with Aomine-kun, that is.

(And also watching Aomine-kun’s face, but at that time, she’s oblivious of her action. But a pair of eyes belongs to a certain receiver notice them, and storing the action away to be talked with a certain running back.)

* * *

“Practice’s done! Get out of here, you people!”

Daiki heard the commotion from his place on the second floor but ignored all of them. He only came to practice today because once again Satsuki threaten his precious magazine again. Even if all he did was running with them (once again being the first) and throwing around commentary to the practice match of first string against second string, Imayoshi looked pleased with his presence. Somehow, it irks him and he vows to do better aka not coming here more than he already did.

He didn’t need the practice anyway. Why should he practice and get better when even now, no one can beat him?

“Oi, Aomine! Want to come with us?”

“Huh?” Daiki raise his head to look at his classmate, Kono. Since the seat change, it seems like his fellow first string stop being afraid of him. Or maybe since they all somehow _befriend_ Matsushima, who’s not afraid of him, makes _him_ unafraid too.

Like he said, the girl is weird.

“Me and Sakurai-kun are going to watch Matsushima-chan’s practice match, remember? Want to come?”

“Hngg,”

“The fuck are you still doing here, first year?” Wakamatsu yelled at them, somehow irked that even after practice end they still uselessly loitering around.

“A-ano, sorry senpai, but we want to ask Aomine-san to come with us to watch _amefuto_ ’s practice match, I’m sorry!”

“Oi, aren’t your brother play today, Kousuke?”

“Yeah, true. I think I’m going to check on them before doing some extra practice. Want to come, Yoshinori?”

“Let’s. I’m curious too about the girls’ player.”

Thinking that he’s somehow off the hook, Daiki jump down and grinned menacingly at Kono. “Do whatever the fuck you want, Kono.”

“Fine, fine. Come on, Sakurai, before they finish the match already.”

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m ready, sorry!”

“Stop saying sorry, jeez. Momoi-chan, you want to come too?”

Daiki freeze, somehow forgotten about the existence of his childhood friend. If Satsuki was still here, she’ll take him to the _amefuto_ field even with force. Not that he will leave her alone, they always walk home together on practice day.

True to his prediction, Satsuki appear on his elbow and start pulling him toward the exit. Complaining loudly while snatching their bags, Daiki walk slowly on purpose, making Satsuki complain louder. Before long, he’s getting tired of her grip on his wrist and shakes her free before walking alongside her, tuning out her voice. He can feel the presence of Sakurai and Kono behind him, and a few steps behind _them_ are Wakamatsu, Susa, and Imayoshi.

The fuck.

Just after they arrive, Daiki watch a figure with black-and-red Touou jersey number 44 run to the end of the field being chased by a few players in blue jersey, and just before being snatched from behind the figure ran faster and reach the end.

“TOUCHDOWN!”

The figure open their helmet and Daiki see a light brown ponytail. He stop walking, and the basketball team behind him also too.

_Is that Matsushima—_

The girl turns around, and it was not Matsushima.

“Koizumi-chan… I didn’t know she play _amefuto,_ ” Satsuki whispered from besides him.

Kono frowned, watching the two teams walk to their respective side. It seems like break time... but they prepare something on the field? “You know her, Momoi-chan?”

“Yeah, she’s in my class.”

“Koizumi Misaki, our newest wide receiver, is the younger sister of Koizumi Karin, the quarterback of Teikoku Alexanders,” they heard the voice from someone on their left, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees someone that looks like Inaba. His twin, most likely.

“Teikoku is the strongest team in Japan. They have won the Christmas Bowl since its inception and no other team had scored against them… that is until last year when they were defeated by Deimon Devil Bats,” Inaba continued, giving them a small smile. “We can only hope to be a team as amazing as Devil Bats… but honestly we’re not _that_ bad. This year’s lineup consists of amazing player. There it is, another amazing stable kick by Sazama-kun. Ah hello, my name is Inaba Kenji from Class 1-2. I’m still on the bench during offense, but I play as corner back during defense. You’re Toshio and Matsushima-chan’s classmates, yeah?”

“This guy is also Wakamatsu Seiji’s older brother,” pointed Susa to Wakamatsu who already screaming for his brother, “and we’re from the basketball team. We just want to watch the practice match. Pardon for his loudness, he’s always like that.”

“Wow, and here I thought Wakamatsu-kun is loud,” Inaba muttered, and the rest of basketball team who heard him laugh.

Daiki grinned, “He’s annoying like that.”

“WOY YOU BRAT—“

“How long until the end of the game, Inaba-san?” asked Imayoshi, watching the empty field.

“Hmm, we just finish the second quarter, so maybe around thirty minutes more. Ah, after this is our turn for defense, excuse me.”

With that, Inaba bow then walk out to the rest of his team. Daiki watch with disinterest, already bored, but then he watch as a figure with jersey number 33 turn their head towards them and then waved cheerily. They opened their helmet, and Daiki meet with a familiar dark green eyes that light up when they sees them.

“Ah, Momoi-chan, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-kun, Kono-kun, you’re here!”

“ _Ganbatte 1 _Matsu-chan! You can do it!” Satsuki scream at the dark haired girl, before grasping on Daiki’s wrist. “Come on, let’s watch the game from somewhere closer!”

Grunted –but really, he’s not _that_ mind, he’s a little bit curious about the girl playing _amefuto_ himself—Daiki let himself being pulled then sit down on the grass. On the field, he watch as the two teams readying themselves on the field before the referee starts the game.

It was… brutal. Pushing and pulling and running around, passing from one player to another, being tackled to the grounds. It was rough. Daiki didn’t really know how or why someone like Matsushima love to play a sport like this.

“Matsushima-chan is a good quarterback,” exclaimed Wakamatsu, a little bit quitter than usual but still loud enough. “She lacks experience, that’s all. She’s quick on her feet, her throws are accurate and strong, her passing is also fast. Her reaction time needs some work, but it may be because her lack of field experience. She’s also not a hundred percent in synch with the receivers, but maybe because it’s only been a few days since they practice with each other. At least she’s not easily frightened or panic during tough time.”

“You really know much about _amefuto,_ Kousuke,” Susa replied. Imayoshi just hummed, watching the game with intensity that rivaled the one he did on the basketball court.

“My brother love them! Of course I know about them! Look at him, lineman number 77!”

Daiki just watch the game quietly, his eyes strayed too much to player number 33 to really focus on the game. He didn’t really know the rules so it’s a waste anyway. But still, watching Matsushima played on the field is entertaining.

“The person number 99 is very fast, maybe even faster than you, Dai-chan.”

“As if.”

“True! Look at those moves!”

“He’s their new running back, also a first year.”

“Ah, that means Iseki-kun! Right, Wakamatsu-senpai?”

“Eeeh, Iseki Shou? That Iseki, our year’s _ikemen_ 2?”

“Yes, Matsu-chan’s best friend! He said that he plays _amefuto_ since middle school, and they always do morning run for an hour, increasing their speed and distance every week. That means… Matsu-chan must be pretty fast too!”

“Well, she _is_ the quarterback. She needs to be able to keep up with the running back.”

When number 33 got tackled, Daiki winced and then scowled. “Too damn slow, Matsushima.”

“Nah, she wants to put their attention towards her but before the tackle happened she pass the ball to Koizumi-chan… see? The ball is on her, and they gain a few yards!”

“You understand the rule, Satsuki?”

The pink haired girl glared towards him. “A little bit! It’s not too complicated, even you could understand the basic, Dai-chan.”

“Tch, I’m not stupid!”

“Wrong!”

Daiki scowled at her before turning his head into the field again. They watch the game in silent, with only a few gasp when someone from Touou is getting tackled or a cheers when they touchdown. In the end, Touou win 33 – 32.

“Such a small margin,” murmur Imayoshi, watching the players shook each other’s hands before walking back to their respective sides. “But interesting nonetheless. Now, I’m going to do some extra practice. You’re coming, Yoshinori, Kousuke?”

“YOSH! Watching my brother win, now I’m pumped up! Let’s go!”

“Too loud, Kousuke,” Susa complained but getting up when Wakamatsu and Imayoshi did. The seniors bid the freshman farewell with a reminder of tomorrow’s morning practice. Not long after, Satsuki, Kono, and Sakurai get up to congratulate the players, especially Matsushima.

“Too troublesome,” grumbled Daiki, finally laying down and watching the darkening sky above him. The sounds, the chattering around him didn’t really bother him, he realize. Even if he prefer to be alone most of the time.

“Thank you for watching us,” a familiar sounds from his right making him opened his eyes, and his blue eyes meets a pair of dark green ones. They just stare at each other in silence, Matsushima’s smile never waver.

“Tch. Good game.” Daiki finally said, closing his eyes again and enjoying the last bit of spring breeze.

“Do you even understand the rules?” Matsushima ask in amusement.

Satsuki is really a tattle tale.

“Nah. But as long as you won, that’s fine.”

“Hmm, I didn’t touchdown though.”

Daiki grunted in annoyance. It’s not like Matsushima to be self-conscious. “You’re the fucking quarterback, you watch and control the flow of the game. That much I know.”

After a few moments of silence, Daiki finally opened his eyes to the sight of a blushing Matsushima. She looks… cute. Even half disheveled, sweaty, and worn-out after playing four quarters. But the hair that escape her French braid bun framed her face elegantly, her eyes shines bright with victory, and her smile is wide and happy.

_Did she always this cute?_

_…what the fuck am I thinking about?! Matsushima, cute?! She’s_ weird.

“-thank you, though.”

“Tch,” blinking to remove his _weird weird_ thought, Daiki grunted. “I was forced by Satsuki.”

Matsushima only laugh before straighten up and reaching out her hand. Sighing loudly, Daiki reach for her hands and feels the strength of her pull. A little bit shocking, but after the display of her ability on the field, it’s not that odd. They stare at each other for a moments, and after a few heart beats, Matsushima slowly pull her hand away.

Daiki didn’t even realize that they still hold hands.

Another smile from Matsushima, this time smaller but still as bright, she bows her head shallowly before walking back to her team. She walk confidently with her back straight and head held high, sure of herself.

Daiki watches her go.

Before ruffling his own hair, picking up his and Satsuki’s bags, and turn around to walk home.

“Oi Satsuki, let’s go before I leave you behind!”

“Dai-chan you jerk! Wait for me!”

* * *

**Monday, April 27 th**

“Shou-chan, you need to invite one of your new friends to eat lunch with us. It’s not fair that only mine and Shiori’s friends have met with us three!”

“You _have_ made new friends, right, Shou?”

“Of course I have! I’m friends with Sakurai here, right?”

“I’m sorry! Of course we’re friends, sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Sakurai-kun. This brute here is possessive like that so of course he needs to lay claim on you.”

“I’m not a brute!”

“But you’re possessive, yes?”

“Eh, you didn’t have to point it out so bluntly, Shiori.”

Satsuki only laugh when she watches the scene in front of her. She didn’t regret following Dai-chan to Touou, but when they went to separate class it gets a little bit lonely. Even if, secretly, Satsuki knows that it _is_ a good thing that they were separate. They know each other too much, and their interaction will disturb the class. But she’s lucky to be placed on Class 1-1 when she sits beside the _Ice Queen_ of Touou’s first year, Niwa Shiori. From the first time they talk with each other, Satsuki feels connected. She can unleash her more cunning side, the side that usually being used solely for basketball players’ and teams’ information gathering. Also, after her encounter with the trio at the café, she’s getting much closer to Niwa-chan and gaining friends in Matsu-chan and Iseki-kun. Watching them interact with each other is always entertaining.

“The one with no friends now is you, Yu-chan. Shiori brings Momoi-chan, _I_ bring Sakurai. You’re friendless.”

“Sakurai-kun is _my classmate,_ Shou, oh my God stop being so childish.”

Satsuki open the door that lead to the school’s rooftop, praying that her prediction is right. She knows that the four behind them thought that they’ll have privacy while eating lunch here. But the truth is…

“Oh, Aomine-kun?”

Matsu-chan exclaimed a little bit surprised. The others quickly went through the door and walk slowly to the part where Dai-chan went to sleep.

“He’s asleep?” Iseki-kun peered at the motionless teenager, before huffing and settling down on the right side of Dai-chan. “Yu-chan, he’s yours and Momoi-chan’s friend right? Go wake him up, he must have not eaten lunch yet.”

“Welcome back, mother-hen Shou.”

“Shut up, Shiori!”

“You didn’t deny the mother-hen part, though.”

Satsuki giggled before motioning to Matsu-chan. “Go on, Matsu-chan. If Dai-chan being awaken by me, he’ll be complaining until the end of lunch break.”

“And you think I won’t do that to Matsushima?”

The five around her jump in surprise, including her. To think that Dai-chan is only feign asleep…!

“Dai-chan! Don’t surprise us like that!”

“Tch, I went here to escape from loud voice, Satsuki.”

“We can move, Aomine-kun,” Matsu-chan said, sitting down a few feet from the laying blue haired teen, “or do you want to join us for lunch? You know I always bring more than enough to share to anyone who wants a bite.”

“Hnggg, it’s cheating that you already know my weakness,” Dai-chan grumbled, sitting up and sliding closer to Matsu-chan, completely ignoring Satsuki and the others. Satsuki huffed, already used to this, and sit down near Niwa-chan. All of them make a small circle, with Satsuki sits between Niwa-chan and Matsu-chan, facing Iseki-kun that sits between Sakurai-kun and Dai-chan. After a few bites, Satsuki starts talking to Niwa-chan about a TV series they both watch, while still trying to listen to any conversations around her.

“No _gyoza_ , Matsushima?”

“Nah, forgot to buy the ingredients.”

“Hmm.”

“Want to take a bite, Aomine-san? I always pack more food than necessary, either being eaten by my classmates or for snack before practice.”

“Don’t mind me.” A sound of chewing, before Dai-chan speaks again. “Drop the – _san_ , too fucking weird.”

“Okeydokey!”

A few seconds of peace, before Iseki-kun ask, “So, you watch NBA right, Aomine, Sakurai? What’s your opinion about that game two days ago?”

Before long, the two basketball and one _amefuto_ lovers talk animatedly –or as animatedly as one Dai-chan can be—while Matsu-chan listening to the boys’ conversation with a small smile. Satsuki blink at this.

“Niwa-chan?”

“Yes, Momoi-chan?”

“Why’s Matsu-chan rarely participate in a conversation? Like a few days ago when I visit her on her class… am I making her uncomfortable?” Satsuki needs to ask this, because despites being closer to Niwa-chan than Matsu-chan, Satsuki also sees the way her childhood best friend and the raven haired girl interact with each other. She wants Matsu-chan to be comfortable with her, too.

When she looks at Niwa-chan, the short haired girl gives her a small smile… a smile that she haven’t seen before.

“She seems to talk much, yes? Especially when someone first befriend her? She seems happy, bubbly, and cheerful… talking to anyone about anything that interesting, yes?”

Satsuki nodded.

“She’s quiet because you are my friend, Momoi-chan. She’s quiet because Sakurai-kun is Shou’s friend. We, the three of us, rarely make close friends but when we do, individually, the others will accept them and become comfortable enough to drop some mask. Because they are trusted, and even if you’re closer to me than her, she trust you as a friend because she trust me enough to appraise that you’re a good person.

“Yuki get close to those she sees as interesting, but sometimes those people are not good or _kind_ enough _._ That’s why we, Shou and I, haven’t automatically get closer to Aomine-kun yet. But, seeing Yuki interact with him, and by knowing you, I know that somehow I can trust Aomine-kun with my best friend.”

“He’s change, though,” Satsuki whispered, touched by the hushed confession uttered by the usually closed off girl and feels like she has to confess a few things too. “He rarely smile and didn’t even laugh anymore, and there’s sadness and sometimes emptiness on his eyes. He’s crueler, especially on court. That’s why I choose to follow him here, because I need and want to take care of him. Somehow, there are times when I saw the old Dai-chan when he interacted with Matsu-chan. Not that much… but enough.”

“They only knew each other for three weeks, Momoi-chan,” Niwa-chan pointed, sipping on her canned tea calmly. “If she, or us, deemed that Aomine-kun is not someone she want to associate with, or not someone she trust to not drive a knife on her back, she’ll leave him alone. Alas, I have never seen Yuki get attach to another person this quickly and comfortably, enough to be touchy freely in front of us.”

“Touchy freely—“

True to Niwa-chan’s word, Dai-chan slump his body on Matsu-chan’s left arm, making his head nearly rest on her shoulder. Matsu-chan just smile, still listening to the boys’ conversations quietly. But now, the main speakers are only Iseki-kun and Sakurai-kun with video games as their topic. Occasionally, Dai-chan join the conversation but he’s more or less read his gravure magazine with Matsu-chan comment on a few things, mainly the outfit.

Satsuki blinked before quietly –while internally squealing— reach her phone from besides her to open the camera apps to immortalize this moment. Then promptly sends the picture to Niwa-chan, which earn her a small smile, and to Tetsu-kun.

She miss him. She miss them. So much.

She really, really wish that she could introduce her former teammates to these three. She hopes, prays, that one day she will.

* * *

> **Private Chatroom: Aomine-kun and Yuki, Matsushima**
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (20.19)
> 
> _Hi, Aomine-kun_
> 
> _I forgot to ask whether you have practice tomorrow_
> 
> Aomine-kun (20.32)
> 
> _no_
> 
> _why_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (20.35)
> 
> _We need to finish the presentation for Thursday_
> 
> _Can we meet after school?_
> 
> _We'll do your topic, it looks interesting_
> 
> Aomine-kun (20.42)
> 
> _hngg troublesome_
> 
> _the place is wherever_
> 
> _you do the details_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (20.48)
> 
> _That's fine!_
> 
> _It's only fair because the research is entirely your doing, I didn't help at all_
> 
> _The coffee shop a block from the station, ok?_
> 
> _I also don't have practice tomorrow so we can go as soon as the last period end_
> 
> Aomine-kun (20.51)
> 
> _ok_
> 
> _see u_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (20.56)
> 
> _See you!_

* * *

**Thursday, April 30 th**

Yuki frowned, watching the clock above the black board with disinterest. Five more minutes until the end of their last period and then they can go home, but sadly Yuki need to go to _amefuto_ ’s club immediately because just yesterday evening practice their beloved captain informed them that their first Spring Tournament game is _tomorrow._

Why so sudden?!

Also today of all day Aomine-kun decided to skip since their first period, only arriving during lunch to have a talk with Shou about something that escape her while she's in the library so they didn't pass each other. It's a good thing the teacher didn't ask for them to present their presentation, only collecting it to be marked. They already finish the assignment two days ago, faster than she thought because Aomine-kun was excited about the topic. Who knew that the basketball player is actually a history lover? It's cute, the way he talked about the topic with such interest.

The thing is, she didn't meet him today. At all. So now she can only text him about her game tomorrow and her inability to watch his first game of Inter-High Preliminaries today because HER GAME IS TOMORROW!

Scowling, Yuki quickly pack her bag when the bell rang. She then walk as polite as possible to the front door, forgetting for a fact that Toshio-kun also need to go to the club too.

Arriving at the club and noticing that she’s the first one (except for her beloved manager who already opened the club’s door but wasn’t there, maybe she’s in the back updating their chart?) Yuki sits on her favorite bench then decided to text Aomine-kun.

* * *

> **Private Chatroom: Aomine-kun and Yuki, Matsushima**
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (15.52)
> 
> _Hey, today is Inter-High Prelim first match for Touou, right?_
> 
> _I’m sorry I can’t watch :(_
> 
> _Last minute practice, my match is tomorrow_
> 
> _Send my regards to Sakurai-kun and Kono-kun, please_
> 
> _Good luck!!_
> 
> Aomine-kun (16.12)
> 
> _thnks_
> 
> _i only play one quarter_
> 
> _tch, weak opponents_
> 
> _satsuki says hi btw_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (16.55)
> 
> _Hi to her too!!_
> 
> _Aa, it’s only the first match, right?_
> 
> _Btw, please inform me when you win (:_
> 
> Aomine-kun (17.48)
> 
> _we won_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (18.22)
> 
> _CONGRATS_
> 
> Aomine-kun (18.39)
> 
> _thnks_
> 
> _…good luck 4 ur match tmrrw_
> 
> Yuki, Matsushima (18.52)
> 
> _THANKYOUUUU I will play well and win!!_
> 
> Aomine-kun (19.03)
> 
> _good_

* * *

Smiling, Yuki lays on her bed and closes her phone. Aomine-kun won his game, now it’s her turn to win hers!

With amazing team like hers, Yuki’s confident they can play well and win.

Aih, she can’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**To be continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ganbatte: Good luck.  
> (2) Ikemen: A damn good looking men.


End file.
